Alone Again
by njlegodude
Summary: (This idea for a story popped into my head one day during class. First fic so be warned probably not the best story out there.) Ezra loves his new family and would do anything for them. He assumes they love him and would do the same but after an accident Ezra isn't so sure anymore.
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be an easy op but since when is anything easy when it comes to an op with the Ghost crew.

It started off as a simple day. The Ghost crew was prepping for another op. Ezra was going to lead the op because Kanan thought it would be good practice for the kids Jedi training. The Ghost flew low over the Lothal plains, the breeze gently blew as Ezra stood on the ramp waiting to drop.

"Alright Ezra you sure you're ready for this?" Hera asked over the com.

"You know me Hera of course I am," replied Ezra.

Ezra had come to think of Hera as a mother during his time on the Ghost. The two of them had grown very close. She was always there when he needed her especially days when he can't stop thinking about his parents. Hera recently taught him to fly her precious ship the Ghost. Hera may not be his real mother but she was an amazing fill in.

"Good luck kid," Ezra heard Kanan say.

Ezra also had grown close to Kanan in his time as one of the crew. Kanan was not only Ezra's master but a father figure as well. Ezra had gotten over his crush on Sabine and now saw her as an older sister and Zeb as an older brother. He loved his new family and would go anywhere and do anything for them.

"Get ready Ezra we are coming up on the drop," Ezra heard Hera over coms.

"I'm ready," replied Ezra,

As the transport pulled up under the Ghost Ezra jumped igniting his lightsaber in mid-air with its traditional _pop-hiss_ landing on the transport. The wind whipped at his face as the transport sped down the street. Ezra sliced open the hatch and jumped down into the transport. He shot the guard with his lightsaber and grabbed the data chip. He pocketed the chip and prepared to leave as the transport rocked. He looked up as someone grabbed his shoulder. It was the driver of the transport. The rocking must have been the driver enabling auto-pilot. Ezra tried to shake off the man but was thrown to ground and kicked repeatedly. Ezra using the force pushed back the driver and shot a stun blast from his lightsaber. The man dodged the stun blast and ran at Ezra again. What the two of them did not realize was the stun bolt hit the controls of the vehicle. The transport rocked back and forth and threw the driver and Ezra off their feet. Ezra recovered first and shot the man with a stun bolt. The transport rocked again and Ezra realized it was time to leave. His come beeped and he answered it as he ran for the exit.

"What's going on down there kid?" Kanan asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

Ezra was about to answer Kanan when something grabbed onto his ankle tightly and pulled him to the ground. It was the driver of the transport! The driver hadn't gotten knocked out when Ezra had hit him with the stun bolt. He was now stopping Ezra from getting to the exit!

"If I go down I'm taking you with me!" The driver yelled.

Ezra tried to shake the man off but to no avail. Ezra heard the crew yelling at him through the com telling him to get out of there as the transport rocked again as it rolled onto its side and continued rolling through a field. The crew continued to shout at him to get out there but he knew what was coming. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate as a single tear made its way down his face. Right before the transport connected with the mountain Ezra heard the entire crew yell out at once.

"Ezra!"

Then there was nothing as the transport collided with the mountain and exploded. Kanan and Hera could only watch in horror from the cockpit as the transport collided with the mountain and the child they had grown to know as a son went up in flames. Hera quickly flew the Ghost over and landed next to the crash. They all ran out of the ramp as they looked around yelling Ezra's name. Kanan closed his eyes and quieted his mind as he let the force flow through him. He spread out his awareness over the crash and attempted to sense Ezra through all the wreckage and flames. He suddenly sensed Ezra's force signature under a large piece of hot metal. His force signature was very weak which worried Kanan a lot. He called everyone over and told them to help him lift the piece of metal. They finally got the piece moved after 5 agonizingly long minutes. There lay Ezra in his orange jumpsuit out cold on the ground. Kanan rushed over and picked up Ezra bridal style. He quickly carried Ezra into the Ghost and entered the Med Bay. He helped take off Ezra's orange jumpsuit and looked at Ezra's injuries. Ezra's right arm had a long gash through it and would need stitches. His left leg was bent the wrong way as it was obviously broken. Kanan and Hera patched up Ezra and left him on the bed. Hera kissed Ezra's forehead and walked out.

"Don't worry Ezra it will all be OK," Kanan whispered in Ezra's ear as he pulled the blanket over Ezra's shoulder turned out the lights and walked out.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. This idea popped into my head one day during class and I started writing it down. It eventually turned to me full out writing this story during my classes. This is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please R & R so I can improve the story and make it the way I imagined it. **


	2. Author Note

Alright time out. I feel I need to apologize here. I'm sorry about accidentally copying the story Remember Me. I had recently read the story and really enjoyed it. I must have been thinking about it when the idea came to me. I did not mean to copy Superherotigers story and again I am sorry. So everyone in the reviews telling me that I plagiarized I apologize. The first chapter was not copied completely but used most of Remember Me's idea. I assure you the plot of my story is completely different though.


End file.
